Various methods exist in computers and other electronic devices for copying, pasting and moving items. For example, the use of a simple clipboard mechanism for copying and pasting text and other items has been used in personal computers for quite some time. Although various improvements have been devised, current clipboard solutions are often limited in terms of flexibility and ease of use. In addition, many of the existing solutions do not take appropriate advantage of the enhanced interactivity that is offered through touch displays and other contemporary interface mechanisms.